Raven Speedy
by raven-fan14
Summary: sorry english is not my first lang


titans east were visiting titans west for the christmas holidays it was 12 oclock at night and Raven was in her room meditating when there was a knock at her door. Raven smiled knowing who it was.

she got up and anwserd the door "hey babe" said none other than Speedy

"hey what took you so long" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as the door shut

"i had to make sure everyone was asleep" he anwserd

"mhm" she said they had been meeting like this ever since they got drunk and had sex on new year. 2 years ago

Speedy then kissed her fully on the mouth she smiled in to the kiss and they walked back to her bed and then lay down with him on top of her and left her lips and went to her neck. she pulled his top over his head and then ran her hands up and down his back. he moaned against her neck unzipped her leotard and then they sat up for her to remove it and him to remove his pants he layed back on top of her and went back to kissing her mouth. his right hand cuped her clothed breast while his left ran up and down her side.

T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING

after they finished they lay in each others arms with smiles of love on their faces.

Speedy broke the silence between them "Rae?" he said

"yeah Speedy" she said

"i want to give you something" he said unsurely

"you got me something?" she asked

"um turn around" he said

"ok" she said and turned around she heard the rustling of cloth and then

"ok turn around" he said

she turned and gasped Speedys face was maskless his green eyes looked in to her purple ones. she could see and sense his fear.

"Speedy your eyes are amazing" she said

"and theres somthing eles Rae my name is Roy i want you to know these things because i love you"

"oh Roy i love you to more than ive ever loved any one" she smiled kissing him softly on his shocked mouth

the shock wore off and he said "realy"

"yeah" she said

they went another round before falling in to a love filled sleep.

**next morning **

the next morning before any one eles got up Speedy and Raven seporated they still didnt want the other titans to know about them.

Raven was meditating in her room when she was suddenly sucked in to her mind and all of her emotions were there "what is going on? why did you bring me her?" she asked them

"we brought you here because of them" said brave the only one with enoughf courage to talk to her

"what ar-" she trailed off when she saw were brave was pointing love was holding two glowing balls in her hands "what are they?" she asked intelagence

"they are the two new souls that are growing inside you." at Ravens confussed look she continued "we are pregnant" she said

"what but how could this have happend we were so careful" Raven said

"well not careful enoughf" said one of her emotions

"thanks for telling me everyone" Raven said and left her mind only to land on her bed and cry.

she cried for a few hours and then wiped her eyes her resolve thickening._ i have to tell him now_ she thought and left her room looking for Speedy.

she found him in the common room talking to Robin and Aqualad she walked up to him and said "Speedy can i talk to you a minit in privet" she said looking noervouse as hell

"sure Raven excuse me guys" he said and followed her to her room "so Rae what did you need me for?"

"Roy theres no easy way to tell you this but im pregnant" she said looking at the floor

"are you sure?" he asked

she nodded still looking at the floor "i can sence them growing in me"

"them?" he asked

still looking at the floor she said "twins"

she suddenly felt her feet leaving the floor and her room spinning "Rae this is great news i cant belive im gonna be a dad" Speedy said happily spining her around

"what you mean your not mad at me?" she asked confussed

he put her down and lifted her chin so she could see the megawatt smile on his face "why would i be mad the woman i love is haveing my baby. im exstatic" he said to her she smiled and kissed him.

they spent the next half an hour talking about their babys

Raven said she was about 2 months along in her pregnancy, and that she didnt want to tell the others until her secound trimester Speedy agreed.

**the next day**

the next day the titans were all lounging around in the common room when someone rang the door bell. Raven got up and anwserd the door to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes with an hour glass figure well she would have if it wasnt for the baby bump she was sporting "hello im looking for Speedy"

suspitious Raven asked "who are you and what do you want with Speedy?"

"oh were are ny manners im Jade his girlfriend and ive come to tell him that im pregnant with his child" she said happily

what little colour was in Ravens face draind away as she heard this and she showed the woman upstairs and in to the common room after that she bolted for her room crying. when she got there she grabbed the book of Azar and just as she was about to resite the incantation to send her back to Azerath she her paniked banging on her door "Rae its not what you think. please Rae let me in" Speedy yelled through her door but she ignored him and used her magic to block the door and then she recited the incantation and was transported to Azerath

Speedy managed to breake down the door just in time to see Raven leave he ran to her but was to late there was nothing but air there now he collasped on the floor in tears the other titans and Jade were by the door and Jade seeing Speedy on the floor crying went to comfort him but he shrugged her off and worled around on her and yelled "Jade why would you do somthing like this we are not together we have never been together and that baby is not mine so why come here and say that"

"i had to she was taking you away from me dont you see we belong together so i got myself pregnant and told her that story so we could be together like we should of been" Jade said smileing

"ihate you and i never wanna see you again Jade we are no longer friends get out of the tower now" he yelled at her with tears still falling down his cheeks Jade then left in tears of her own muttering "he dosent want me"

the titans still wide eyed at what just happened looked at the broken man on the floor Starfire walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "friend Speedy were is friend Raven i am sure she would not like you in her room"

"she shes g gone Star" he sobbed

"what but why?" asked the naive alein

"because of Jade" Speedy said

"Speedy why dont you start from the begining" said Robin

so Speedy explained the last two years of his life to the titans. when Cyborg heard that Speedy got Raven pregnant the others had to hold him back from killing the archer

Robin got his thinking face on and started talking "so Raven opened a portal to another dimmention we need someone familiare with spells to open it back up. i know we need Jinx im sure Jinx can open the portal back up. Bumble bee call her on her communicator and see what she says"

Speedy got up off the floor and wiped his tears away "we are realy going after her?" he questioned Robin nodded

10 minits later Bumble bee got off of the communicator "well" Speedy asked hopefuly

"im sorry but Jinx said you need to be a demon to open the kind of portal you described and no demon would help us get Raven back from Azerath" Bumble bee explained

"what no so this means i will never see her again. that i cant go after her" Speedy said Bumble bee nodded

the next few weeks went by and Speedy fell in to a great depretion he just stayed in Ravens room all the time brearly ate and never said a word and the day he realised that Raven had hit her third trimester he cried

more weeks went by and Speedy with the help of titans west since titans east had to go back to Steel city started comeing out of the room to train with them.

after a few more months Speedy was almost back to normal he didnt smile as much and often was caught stearing off into space thinking about Raven and the babys one day BB caught Speedy crying "dude whats wrong?" he asked

"i just realised this is the month Ravens due to give birth" he said

"oh im sorry" BB said

"no it my fault i should have known that Jade was nuts"

**2 weeks later**

2 weeks later the titans were in the liveing room when suddenly there was a bright light as a portal was opened and out stepped Raven Speedy couldnt believe his eyes she was clutching something to her chest the portal closed and Raven ran over to Speedy "Speedy i havent got much time to explain but when they come say you claim them" Raven said franticaly

"what are" he was cut off as Raven put what she was carrying in to his arms it was then he saw that it was two babys his babys one had tufts of orange hair while the other had tufts of purple hair. the one with orange hair had pale almost gray skin while the other had more colour

suddenly another portal opened and out stepped 2 men dressed in armour "were is the father?" one asked

"here" said Raven pointing to Speedy

they walked over to him and Speedt held the babys closer to his chest "do you claim them in the name of Earth?" the other one asked

Speedy looked to Raven who was pleading with him with her eyes "yes i claim them"

both men said something under thier breathes and a golden light surronded Speedy Raven and the babys "they are now bound to the 2 of you" the men said together and stepped back through the portal and dissarpeared

Raven let out a breath and pulled the babys from Speedys arms "come to mama little ones"

"Rae you came back to me" he said

"no i came back so that my children could live" she said

"our Rae our children and what do you mean so they could live?" he asked

"no my children and i came back because on Azerath the law states that any child of Trigon or his offspring must be terminated unless the mother or father is from another world and claims them for that world or the parents are married" she explained

"so you didnt come back for me?" he questioned sadly

"why on Earth would i go back to a man that cheated on me and got another girl pregnant" she said

"but Rae she lied to you Jade and i were never a couple and i never got her pregnant" he said desperate for her to believe him

"i dont believe you Speedy" Raven said

"he speaks the truth friend Raven" said Star

"and how would you know Star?" questioned Raven

"because i was there to witness the girl Jade saying she lied and friend Speedys breakdown after you left" Star said sincerarly

"no why would she lie to me" Raven said

"she lied because she was in love with me and i had told her about us she knew that i loved you and couldnt handle it" Speedy said

"i i need to be alone" Raven said and teleported to her old room. it was just how she left it but now it smelt of Speedy. not that long later one baby started to fuss so she placed the other one that was still asleep on the bed and lifted her shirt for the baby to suckle while the baby was suckling she looked around her room and noticed a door that wasnt there before. after the baby fed it fell back to sleep so she put it with the other one on the bed and went over to the door and opened it.

when the door opened she gasped inside was a room painted midnight blue with stars and moons here and there and 2 cribs faceing each other with a changing table on the far wall and a rocking chair between the cribs and 2 chests filled with toys at the bottom of the cribs and 2 tables with lamps on at the top of the cribs. Raven was so distracted looking at the room she didnt hear her door opening or someone comeing in to stand behind her

"i knew youd come back to me so i made this room for our children for when they were born" said Speedy

Raven turned to him and said "it beautiful"

Speedy smiled and turned to look at the sleeping babys "what are their names?"

"i dont know they were only born last night, and it is tradition for the father to name the boy and the mother to name the girl"

"you mean we have one of each" Speedy questioned Raven nodded

"ive always liked the name Luna" Raven said

"i like it what about Oliver for the boy you know after my old man" Speedy said

Raven smiled "i like it Luna and Oliver"

"well ill let you get some sleep Rae" said Speedy

"thank you" Raven said and then as Speedy left she put Luna and Oliver in the cribs and then got in to bed herself and quickly fell asleep.

**the next morning **

the next morning Raven awoke to Luna and Oliver crying and then rushed into the nursery to see what was wrong after changeing and feeding them Raven put them back to bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower and then put on some sweats that she left here when she left and walked down to the kitchen for some herbal tea if they had any.

when she entered the room she saw that Speedy ws awake and there was 2 steaming cups of herbal tea in front of him "hey Rae i made your tea for you"

"why did you make 2 cups?" she asked

"ones for me" he said smileing

"since when did you like herbal tea Speedy?" she asked

"since you left it helped me feel close to you and then i started to actually like it" he said now smileing sheepishly

as they sat drinking their tea they talked about all the things they had missed while gone Raven life with the titans and Speedy the pregnancy

after laughfing at some of the antics that BB got up to while Ravens been away Speedys face suddenely turned serious "Rae will you please take me back without you im not whole and i can bearly function please say that youll be mine again"

"Speedy i dont know my trust in you was shattered when Jade came and it will take a long time for that trust to build again" as she said this Speedys face fell

"please Rae just one chance to prove that i still love you" Speedy pleaded

"um ok but only one you screw up and thats it" she said hesintaly

Speedy grined a massive grin and said "thank you"

Speedy took Raven to were they had their first ever date and had a picnic set up for them they talked and laughfed had an all round nice time.

the dates continued from there some time the twins would join them and it would be another family outing.

Speedy proved to be an excelent father he was great with Luna and Olive and Raven proved to be a perfect mother.

soon Raven and Speedy were back to their old selves and completly in love with each other and one day on the twins 2nd birthday he proposed and Raven said yes and so then they married a few months later and became mr and mrs Harper

the end


End file.
